


Champion of Wine

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>twitch-the-snitch prompted someone to write: Nasir is an annoying drunk. How does Agron cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion of Wine

Agron gently lowers Nasir’s gesturing hand before overflowing cup of wine can connect with Lugo’s skull.

“I am drunk!” Nasir yells in Agron’s face, laughing. Then his eyes widen, voice lowering to a whisper so that Agron must bend in half to hear him speak. “Am I drunk?”

“Who persists in refilling your fucking cup?” Agron asks irritably. 

“I made promise not tell you.” Nasir tips over sideways as he speaks. 

When Agron rights him, Nasir smiles beatifically. “It was Gannicus. Did you know that he does not water down his drink? Where has he gone? I desire more wine!"

“Remain where you are while I have words with Ganni- Nasir! Do not take your breeches down!”

“I must piss!” Nasir looks down at cock in his hand with alarmed expression.

Agron grits his teeth, quickly aiming Nasir’s cock away from temple stairs and nearby feet, shielding him from onlookers with his body until stream of piss trails off into droplets. When he takes Nasir by his arm to lead him to their bed, onslaught of piss begins once more. 

“I shall have words with Gannicus tomorrow,” Agron declares when at last Nasir’s cock is drained and once again hidden from prying eyes within breeches. He locks eyes with guilty party from across crowded yard, yet fucking Champion of Wine only shrugs. 

Agron glares, but stops short at sight at peripheral of his vision.

“You must piss again already?”

“No, I wanted only to play with it.” Nasir’s eyes fill as Agron takes away new-found toy and firmly reties his breeches. “No, it is mine, Agron! It is mine!” 

Agron rolls his eyes, tosses kicking and protesting man over his shoulder, bullies his way through crowd of rebels to their makeshift room.

“Give boy back his cock!” Lugo bellows after them. German brethren are quick to take up cause of newly adopted Syrian, then rest of rebels join in. “Give boy back his cock!”

And loudest of all comes drunken voice of Gannicus.

“I am going to fucking kill Gannicus,” Agron mutters, dumping Nasir gently onto bedding.

“Where is Gannicus? I desire more wine!” Nasir complains. “Why am I standing upon my head? Do not spin around in circles, Agron.”

“You are lying down,” Agron assures, lowering himself to lie beside Nasir. “You are only dizzy from drink. Close your eyes and all will be well.”

“I am closing my eyes, though I am not tired,” Nasir laughs. “Give me back my cock, give me back my cock…”

Agron rolls Nasir onto his stomach so that his loud chanting is muffled by pillow, rubs small circles on Nasir’s smooth back until he hears snoring.

In morning Nasir is too sick for Agron to remember to kill Gannicus.


End file.
